powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
One Shot: Agent Orange
Agent Orange is the second episode of Destiny Shard One Shots and the fifty-eight episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary In order to clear the brainwashing from Eddie Washington's brain, Diego and Ava probe Eddie's mind, and find out about SNAKE and Agent Orange. Plot Orange kicks Calvin in the face, but he retaliates with a shield punch. He also roundhouse kicks Orange. Orange pulls out a knife and goes fir the kill and hits him in the stomach, but Calvin pushes him off. Calvin catches the punch, and pins Orange down. Orange flips over, tossing Calvin off. He grabs the Red Ranger, holds him over his head, and throws him headfirst into the ground. Orange is about to kill Calvin, but he flips, catches Orange off guard, and throws his shield at his mask. He then fires his Defend Blaster, and Agent Orange's mask cracks off. It is revealed that Agent Orange... is Calvin's best friend Eddie. "Eddie???" Calvin whispers in disbelief. Months later... Despite defeating Scowl, the Law has separated the rangers. Ayumi broke out the arrested 4. Calvin, Micheal, Lara, Peter, and Ayumi are fugitives, but gain asylum in Diego's empire. Diego decides Eddie should be cured of his issues. '' Emperor Diego exists the meeting room. He has just finished his status update in the rebuilding of Atlantis. His citizens are doing fine, especially after loosing everything. Calvin and EDF have been so kind in helping, Diego feels inclined to save Eddie for them. As he thinks to himself, his chief scientist and sister, Princess Ava alerts him. "The doctors are about to probe his memories. Do you want to see them?" She asks. "Oh, i suppose i should then..." Diego walks in and sees the operation about to take place. Eddie lies unconscious on a bed, breathing mask attached to his face. Head attached to an odd device. "Begin probing. 3. 2. 1. Go" Images are projected as a hologram, playing back his earliest memories. His inner thoughts begin to show themselves. April 11, 1950: "Happy birthday Eddie!" His mom says. She caughs a mighty storm in doing so. Eddie was like most other kids, happy, selfish. Happy days would not last long. July 4, 1950: The pretty July 4 lights excite Eddie. "Look ma! The lights are so cool!!" He says. "That's *nice* dear *cough* I'm glad you like them" "Ma, whats' wrong, you keep coughing!" His mom smiles back at him ensuring things are okay May 5, 1958: His mom is near death. Her coughs were a deadly disease. She comforts a teary eyed Eddie as he trembles at loosing his mom, his last pillar of life left. "Stay strong my son. Defend what you love, as I did" She passes on, laving Eddie alone... Ava tears up. She can't bear to watch, but remains professional. Diego is intrigued however. His opposite in every way-no family, no money, no kingship. August 7, 1958: An orphaned Eddie, presses on. Living in an orphanage, he meets a young boy, Calvin Roosevelt. Weak and piddly, he cannot defend himself at all. Eddie defends him from bullies trying to take his school items. "Thanks Eddie. I wish I was strong like you!" The two become good friends, living out the last message of Eddie's mom, defending their orphanage any way they can. Taking work, taking care of the kids, fighting off bullies. December 25, 1963: Christmas Day. Eddie and Calvin have worked hard to help their foster parents put presents and food on the table. But Eddie is served up the worst thing he could have gotten. His Draft Card... "So this means, you'll be going doesn't it" Calvin says. "Don't worry. Its just protecting what I love, on a bigger scale" The two chuckle. The body of Eddie begins to twitch... June 17, 1966: Eddie has become the most impressive soldier in the Army. Sent on impossible missions, and completing them like nothing. Racking up missions like a video game, it's nothing to him. Life is pretty good, and he has just gotten word that Calvin also joined and has been assigned to his unit as well... October 9th, 1968: Eddie and Calvin escape the pits of the Vietnam base, rescuing lost soldiers, but learn of something strange. The Crimson Cobra. Upon returning, the two try to research Cobra, but come up short. For the next two years, encounters with Cobra and his men grow. July 18, 1969: SNAKE is revealed. Eddie and Calvin learn of the evil organization, and their plot. They want to use the mysterious Star Orb to take over the world under one banner, the SNAKE Banner, lead by the Crimson Cobra. From here on, the last mission to destroy SNAKE is formed. March 12, 1970 is to be that day. The day SNAKE falls. They work with a 9-year old Andrew Royle, the smartest person in the World to track them down. This leads them to meet Zidane Benzema, a SNAKE Oligarch. They defeat him, leaving a traumatized son... Eddie violently twitches again. March 12, 1970: The day Captain Eddie Washington, now code name Star Captain , rescues a squadron of South Vietnamese soldiers and citizens from SNAKE aggrivators. He and Lieutenant Calvin Roosevelt makes sure to rescue every last citizen. Eddie tells Calvin to escape with the citizens as he goes to defeat the horrible Crimson Cobra, leader of SNAKE. Calvin reluctantly jumps aboard the last chopper out. Eddie treads lightly on the fortress, but the Cobra had set up a trap! At once, the fortress explodes, seemingly killing him, much to Calvin and his fellow Victory Regiment members' horror... March 13, 1970: Eddie is found mostly miraculously intact, but by SNAKE operatives. They begin work on re-purposing him as their fist for evil. Calvin and the Victory Regiment mourn the loss of their leader. He never took his trusty shield, because this was a covert mission. Calvin takes up the mantle of Star Captain, to continue Eddie's mission, and to get vengeance on the Crimson Cancer. Calvin is selected for the Serum X Project, and gains super strength, speed, and becomes the first Super Soldier... Calvin defeats SNAKE on December 16, 1974, but is lost in the process... July 1, 1980: The defeated remains of SNAKE finally complete Project Agent Orange, and begin to use him on top secret assassination missions. Eddie has no control over his actions, all there is, is the cold, dead, ruthless Agent Orange. Slowly, but surly, they begin to rebuild, with Agent Orange at the center... For the next 35 years, SNAKE grows, as Agent Orange is used as a tool of war. May 5, 1993: Agent Orange goes back to his orphanage. SNAKE has one last thing to eliminate so that Eddie can never be re awoken again. A young Pham Van Nguyen speaks to him "Okay Orange, I want you to go in there, and set the device you are holding" No one is home. Orange begins to see flashbacks of him and Calvin, and tries to fight back the brainwashing. Nguyen calls the mission a failure, but as soon as she begins to talk down on Orange, the brain washing reappears. He delivers the package, which turns out to be a bomb, blowing up the orphanage, taking down the last great memory Eddie had. Only Orange remains. More and more destruction ensues in his life... November 5, 2005: Orange is given the mission to kill the adult Andrew Royle, for he threatens SNAKE too much as he works for G.U,A.R.D as its chief innovator and CEO of Royle Industries. Orange hijacks the plane, but sees Royle. Royle hits Orange's mask off, and sees Eddie. "Eddie?" Orange begins to see more flashbacks, but continues his mission. He kills Andrew Royle and his wife Elaine. Only Ryan Royle remains... Diego learns the truth of Ryan's parents. He is horrified January 1, 2006: Orange gains a new partner, a young girl code named Code Black. The two are the deadliest assassin pair in the world. May 18, 2007: Orange and Black begin to show signs of defiance, especially around each other... Diego recognizes Code Black as Ayumi. He can't believe it himself. July 1, 2015: After years of being frozen and defrosted and re-frozen again, Code Black and Agent Orange are beginning to show some agency of their own. They plot to escape from SNAKE, and start a new life, a life free of violence and terror. Unfortunately, right as they are about to make their escape, they are caught. Orange pushes Black to at least ensure her freedom, as he is caught and his mind is wiped all over again, effectively restarting the man, this time all alone... February-September 2019: Eddie is sent to fight Calvin. When Calvin realizes Eddie is Agent Orange, he frees him of SNAKE's control, by destroying SNAKE. He also is accused of killing King Diego the elder. September 21, 2019: Eddie engages in the great battle alongside Calvin and The Power Rangers EDF against Scowl. Scowl is the son he left alone after killing Zidane... Suddenly, Eddie reawakens. He is violent and attacks the people around him, the memories have brought up bad days. Diego morphs into the Emperor Black Ranger and apprehends him. "Eddie! Wake up! It's me! Diego!" "Emperor?" Eddie reawakens from his terror. Will he ever be freed of his past? Debuts *Eddie's Mom Triva *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Captain America: Civil War (2016) Category:Destiny Shard One Shots Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Kamenrider2011